


[翻译] （差点）被抓到 by thegrumblingirl'

by AntaresofJuly



Series: Protocols系列 [2]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我简直不敢相信我竟然同意了，”约翰一边嘟囔着一边从多瑞安的另一只手上把橄榄油拿过来，没有放在他小腿上的那只手。他仍没对此说什么。</p><p>他正准备把橄榄油倒手心里，突然，门开了。约翰跳起来骂了一句，他差点把油弄洒，多瑞安迅速转了个身面对着闯入者。他仍蹲在约翰的腿旁边，但是伸出手来遮挡住裸露的肢体，右手抓着约翰的椅子背。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译] （差点）被抓到 by thegrumblingirl'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrumblingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Caught in the (Almost) Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065465) by [thegrumblingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl). 



> 这就是这位作者姑娘送我的礼物啦！我觉得非常可爱，希望大家也喜欢！  
> 

“我简直不敢相信我竟然同意了，”约翰一边嘟囔着一边从多瑞安的另一只手上把橄榄油拿过来，没有放在他小腿上的那只手。他仍没对此说什么。

他正准备把橄榄油倒手心里，突然，门开了。约翰跳起来骂了一句，他差点把油弄洒，多瑞安迅速转了个身面对着闯入者。他仍蹲在约翰的腿旁边，但是伸出手来遮挡住裸露的肢体，右手抓着约翰的椅子背。

“这他妈？”保罗的声音在玻璃墙之间回响，门在他身后大敞着，圆珠笔落地的声音十分清晰。约翰抑住一声疲惫的叹息。在所有人里，非得是这对他有意见的混蛋撞了上来。

有那么一秒，他们都僵住了。约翰狠狠瞪着保罗，多瑞安（从他脸上闪烁的蓝光来看）正在通过他的数据库评估现在这种情况下引述工作礼仪是不是个好主意，而保罗，他完全愣住了，就那么站在那儿，同时他的脸上飞快变换着从不可置信到恶心的各种表情。终于，他决定他受够了。

“肯尼斯，操了个大蛋的这是什么情况？”他重复问道。“你就那么欲求不满？说真的？你的蛋蛋蓝*到你会对个‘合成人’脱裤子？”

（*注：据说如果一直硬着而不发泄蛋蛋就会变蓝）

多瑞安抓在塑料椅背上的手指更紧了。约翰对另个警探低吼，那家伙仍在约翰几乎赤裸的下半身（手里还捏着一瓶油）和蹲在他前面地板上的DNR之间看来看去。

“我们不认同那个词，”这是肯尼斯唯一说出来的反驳。

“伙计，”保罗继续说道，“任何事都有适合它发生的时间和地点，警局可不是。约翰，你得听我说。”他的语调突然变得循循善诱起来，约翰反射性地皱起了鼻子。从多瑞安的表情来看，他也一样觉得这十分诡异。“我知道你女友在你扮演植物的时候离你而去了，但你没也必要把标准降低到这种程度。没必要和…那种东西混在一块儿。”他拿下巴壳朝多瑞安点了点。

在约翰能叫那家伙有多远滚多远，最好把他的脑袋从墙里砸过去之前，多瑞安站了起来，他挺直胸膛正对着保罗。“我不是'那种东西'，我的名字叫多瑞安。”

保罗侧身越过多瑞安冲着约翰继续说，就好象他没听到他一样。“而且就算你非要跟什么有电线的东西干的话，也有专门干这个用的机器人。至少他们知道自己在干什么--而且他们也喜欢。”

约翰眯起了眼睛，但多瑞安比他快了一步。

“如果你在暗示肯尼斯警探试图强迫我，你最好现在就离开这里。”

“喔，多可爱！它喜欢你！听着，约翰，赶快穿上裤子出去，我们就忘了这事曾经发生过。”

约翰衷心希望自己能不被裤子绊住地站起来，可惜他在能揍上一拳之前就来个狗啃屎的话只会使情况更糟糕。相反，他看了一眼多瑞安紧握的右拳，决定认真解释一下。“忘了曾经发生过”只不过是让保罗把这事悬在他们头顶上，随时当作威胁的筹码罢了。保罗虎视眈眈地等着他自毁职业生涯，顺带也毁掉多瑞安的，而且看起来如果给他机会，他很乐意帮上一把手--而他们刚刚就把这个机会托在银盘子上交给了他。约翰很确定他能跟Maldonado说清楚，但如今他宁愿不在不必要的时候测试她的耐心。

“多瑞安，给他看。”

“可是--”多瑞安扭头越过肩膀看着他。他挑起了眉毛，多瑞安摇了摇脑袋。“好吧。”他往旁边撤了一步，好让保罗看个清楚。

“我的腿有时候不太得劲。膝关节，”肯尼斯指了指假肢上有问题的地方。“它整天提醒我没有完成校准，所以多瑞安建议我试试橄榄油。在你这蠢货冲进来打断之前他正告诉我有问题的螺钉在什么位置。”最终，他拿起了那瓶橄榄油，往手上倒了一些。在他拧身把瓶子放回桌上之前，多瑞安走过来从他手里接过了瓶子。他们简短地对视了一眼，然后多瑞安垂下视线，把盖子盖了上去。

保罗瞪着约翰，好像他突然长了一个新头，或者三个。“你跟我扯淡吗？你真认为我会信这个？”

“爱他妈信什么信什么，”约翰恶声恶气地说，他搓着双手把油搓热，然后把它们揉进多瑞安指示的那块位置的人工皮肤里。他越过肩膀看向多瑞安，对方几不可辨地冲他点了点头。终于满意了，约翰弯腰提起裤子。他站起来弯了弯膝盖测试他的腿。吱吱声变得非常小，然后彻底消失了。约翰又回看了一眼多瑞安，他在笑。“不错，”约翰评价，自己也微笑。

保罗站在他们旁边，手指捏着鼻梁。约翰转过身对着他。

“现在满意了？”约翰厉声说。他往前走了一步进入保罗的私人空间。“八卦一个字儿，你就会后悔。”

“好了，好了！”保罗举起手假装投降。“但你俩在外面的时候最好把自己的手从对方身上拿开，否则就等着停职吧，”他谴责地指着约翰，“快到你都不会知道是什么击中了你。而你呢，”那手指移到多瑞安脸前面扭了几下，多瑞安嘴唇厌恶地扭曲起来，“会在垃圾堆里发现你自己。”

肯尼斯翻了翻眼睛。“那得由Maldonado队长决定，保罗。”他用眼睛对多瑞安示意了一下门。从另一个警探身边走过时，他充分享受了人造膝盖对他体重安静而可靠的支撑。

“你很明确如果你和你的电子朋友搞那一套下流事被抓到的话，你剩下的这点职业生涯也就完了，对吧？”

“随便你怎么说吧，保罗，”约翰没转身地说，和多瑞安并肩走下楼梯。他们两个谁也没注意到他们的步伐频率完全匹配了，至少是现在。


End file.
